Choices & Consequences 2: Revenge of the Scorned
by carameltrini
Summary: It’s been six years since Samantha was sent into jail and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Samantha has been in her cell plotting her vengeance for years, but how will she go about it and whom will she go after? Randy/OC.
1. Back to Reality

Chapter 1- Back to Reality

"Samantha Speno," a guard called.

"Yes," Samantha answered walking to the barred barrier between them.

"You're sentence is up. You're a free woman once again," the guard said.

"Really?" she answered in disbelief.

"Yes, six years have passed."

"Okay, so let me out already."

"I will, but you have to be escorted off the premises."

"Okay."

The guard unlocked and slid open the gate. Samantha went to his side and he relocked the gate.

He took Samantha by the arm and started to lead her out of the inmates' section. As Samantha started to walk away the inmates started to yell mixed messages to her. Some were congratulating while others were so vile and offensive. However, she kept walking and never looked back.

"After I escort you out of here, you need to go down to the local court, they'll be expecting you."

"Why can't I go home?"

"This really is your first offense isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well you need to go to the court as the first step to putting your life back together. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah," Samantha replied.

"Okay," the guard said as he let her through the tall barbed wire fence, "Ms. Speno this is the beginning of your new life and I hope we don't meet again."

"Oh don't worry we won't," she said walking down the block, "This time I won't get caught."

Samantha walked for several blocks before she found the county bus stop. She waited five minutes with some other released inmates before their special bus arrived, an all black bus with heavily tinted windows. When Samantha got aboard the bus she refused to sit based on the condition.

The bus looked older than her. It had seats that were worn and torn to the point where people were sitting on the metal frame of a chair. The bus was so cold that you could see your breath; the only heated part of the bus was the driver's separate compartment. There were no lights in the bus and there was a stale smell hovered in the air.

Samantha couldn't wait to get off of that bus, but like everyone else she had to wait. She distracted herself by looking out the window and noticing the changes that had happened since she went away. Her mind was bombarded with thoughts of being home in her own bed and in her own space, but she would soon learn that that might just be a fantasy.

When the bus came to it's final stop everyone filed into the local courthouse. When it was Samantha's turn to see the judge, she became very nervous due to her last encounter with her. Slowly she pushed open the wooden double doors and entered the courtroom.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Ms. Speno," the judge stated from behind her stand.

"Hello, your honor."

"Look who found some respect in the pen? Anyway, that's not what we're here to discuss. We're here to talk about the details of your new life."

"Okay…"

"Here are your new circumstances," the judge said putting on her black thick-rimmed glasses, "You are on a year's probation until you prove that you have changed. Until then your bank account is frozen as well as your assets. Your home has been rented so you'll need to stay with friends or family…"

Samantha's jaw dropped as she came to the realization that she had lost everything.

'How am I supposed to live without money?"

"The court will give you a hundred dollars for you to get to your destination."

"What can a hundred dollars do for me? Things are expensive."

"Look Ms. Speno, you're an ex-con and the court is not going to award you for several convictions. Personally I would have locked you up for life, but your family holds great power in the city of St. Louis. Six years for your offenses is a crime in itself, but I digress. So take it or leave it, one hundred dollars."

"Fine I'll take it, but I've got one more question."

"And what would that be?"

"How am I supposed to find a job?"

"By applying."

"But who would hire an ex-con?"

"You should have thought of that before you attempted murder…twice. Stop trying to be the victim. Case dismissed."

Samantha glared at the judge took the money, and then stormed all the way out of the courthouse. As she pushed the front door open the frigid December air smacked her across the face sending chills jolting through her body. She walked to the corner and hailed a cab. She gave the driver the only address she could. He drove her for an hour to her destination on the other side of town. When she reached the brick ranch home she asked him for the cost.

"Fifty plus tip."

"Fifty! It used to be twenty five."

"Lady that was like five years ago, gas is expensive."

"Okay," Samantha said reaching in her pocket and pulling out three twenties.

She paid and then exited the cab. She walked up the driveway to the door. Taking a deep breath she pressed the doorbell and awaited an answer. Samantha held her breath as she heard the door unlocking.

"What will they think of me?" she thought as the door opened in slow motion.

"Sammy."

"Mom," Samantha said with a hug.

"Come in," her mom said stepping aside.

Samantha walked in and was happy to see that at least something had stayed the same. She took off her coat and hung it up in the closet.

"So Sammy do you want to tell me why you went to jail?"

Samantha sat on the couch, "Not really…it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Honey, who was at the door?" Bill asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Why don't you come and see," Sarah replied.

Bill walked down the hall and couldn't believe his eyes, "Sam?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm home."

"She was just about to tell me why she had to do time."

"Because she did the crime," he answered sitting in his favorite crème colored armchair.

"Bill…"

"No mom he's right."

"So what did you do that I haven't seen my baby in six years?" Sarah asked.

Samantha looked down at her hands as she said, "Attempted murder."

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth fell open from shock.

"Attempted murder," Bill repeated, "Then I'm afraid you can't stay here."

"Bill let's hear her story."

"No, I don't wanna hear a damn thing. If she tried to kill someone who says she wouldn't try to kill us."

"I wouldn't daddy."

"And I bet it was someone she knew, wasn't it?"

"Yes and no."

"That's all I need to hear, Sarah give her some coffee and a salute. I want her gone in an hour," Bill said disappearing down the long hall.

Samantha started to cry as she pleaded with her mom.

"Please mom, I have nowhere to go."

"What do you mean you have nowhere to go?"

"I have nothing. No home, no money, all I have is what you see."

"Well what about Randy?"

Samantha's face grew red with anger, "We broke up…he's probably married by now."

"You're my only hope."

"I'guess I'll have to talk to your father about this, but you have to tell me how you ended up in jail."

Samantha nodded, "Okay. It all began when…"

Sarah sympathized with her daughter as she heard the details of her ordeal and also sensed the remorse in her voice to know that she could trust her daughter.

"I'll talk to your father."

"Thank you," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sarah looked at what her daughter has become and shook her head. She walked to her bedroom to plead her daughter's shelter.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Samantha's New Life

Chapter 2- Samantha's New Life

Samantha woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door.

"What?" she yelled.

"Get off you're ass, it's after one."

"One more hour."

"No get up now, you're not gonna lay in that room and piss your life away," Bill commanded.

"Fine," Samantha said pushing the covers off of her body. She stretched and then opened the door to face her irritated father

"You can't be sleeping 'til the crack of noon everyday…you need to be up at the crack of dawn."

"But no one will hire me, dad."

"Have you searched?"

"No."

"Then how can you assume, you know what happens when you assume."

'Yes I know."

"Besides you've been on the internet for hours at a time since you've been here, if you haven't been searching for jobs what have you been up to," he said with a raised eyebrow, "Have you been watching porn?"

"No! I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, but you better start using your time constructively. Find a job," he said before closing the door.

Samantha plopped down on her bed and sighed, "Guess I better start with the paper."

"But, first things first," Samantha said making up her bed, "Time to freshen up."

"Good afternoon Sam," Sarah said when Samantha entered the kitchen, "Would you like me to make you a plate of lunch?"

"Yes mom,:" she replied.

'I'm just gonna go get the paper."

Samantha found her plate of steak and mashed potatoes on the table with a salad.

"Mmmmm looks delicious," Sam stated.

"I see you're finally gonna look for a job," Sarah said pulling out a chair.

"Yeah," she said checking the classifieds.

Samantha searched the job section and found several openings.

"Find anything?" Sarah asked.

"Well I can be a cashier, a janitor, a garbage man, a waitress, or a beggar on the corner," she replied.

"Well who's hiring?"

"McDonald's, Wendy's, Burger King, Luciano's, the city, and my old high school."

"Which one are you takin'?"

"Whichever one pays," Bill said.

"I'm not taking the garbage man or janitor job."

"What if it pays lots of money?" Bill questioned.

"It's embarrassing, so I don't care."

"She'll be living here forever," Bill said leaving the room.

"Don't mind you're father he's just- don't mind your father."

"Oh shit!"

"Sam watch your language."

"Mom I'm 31."

"I don't care."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Today is the last day for all these available jobs in this paper."

"So you better get your ass to these interviews."

"All I have is fifty dollars."

"Don't worry mommy is here, now let's work on that face…"

"Mom…"

"What? You want a job or not?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm home," Samantha yelled as she locked the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked.

"I got a job."

'That's great honey, which one?"

"Well it's between the cashier and waitress job…I'm thinkin' waitress."

"Well that's great. When do you start?"

"Monday."

"Good, so you won't be sleeping your life away."

"What's the pay rate?"

"Ten an hour plus tips. I work four to twelve."

'Sammy got a job," Bill said hugging his daughter.

"See you're back on the workforce, now manage your money well."

"Yes dad I know how to manage money," Samantha said going to her room.

"I see a better future for her," Sarah said.

"Let's not hold our breath yet. Her journey has only begun."

In her room….

Samantha took out a sheet of paper from under her mattress and took out a pen. She checked off the first item.

"Now I have to do more research on Randy and his woman. Find out what they've been up to, where they live work…any details. Then operation revenge will be in play."

Samantha laughed at her plan, "I'll give them the shock of their life."

Sarah knocked on the door and Samantha frantically shoved the paper below her bed.

"Do you want me to heat up your lunch?"

"Yes thank you."

"And after they go to sleep, it's research time," Samantha told herself as she got out of her interview clothes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Samantha snuck down the hall and went into the study. She closed the door behind her and went on the computer. Once she was connected to the Internet she googled the hell out of Randy and found minimal results. All she could find was wrestling information on Randy, but she did find a link to Tamaya. She found out about her marriage, three kids, and that they still lived in the St. Louis area. Samantha tried to find out where, but was unsuccessful.

"That's okay, I'll take a walk around on my work break and ask people around if they know them."

Samantha turned off the computer and yawned, "I'll get those son of a bitches if it's the last thing I do.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	3. First Day of Work

Chapter 3- First Day of Work

Samantha looked at her uniform in the mirror. Since being out of jail she tried to avoid looking into mirrors, she knew very well that she might not recognize the person staring back at her. Her makeup almost did the trick, but she still looked like her youth was gone in her eyes. She sighed as she looked at her navy and baby blue striped button blouse and navy pencil skirt.

"Off to work," she said with a fake smile and even faker enthusiasm.

Samantha left her room and grabbed her old keys, "I'm gone."

"Bye, Sam," her parents yelled back.

She closed the door and walked a couple of blocks to get a cab. During her ride into the ritzier section of St. Louis she couldn't help but pity herself as she realized that she was over thirty and fully dependent on her parents. When she reached in front of the lush Italian restaurant she quickly wiped her thoughts out of her head and paid her cab fare. She needed to fake some smiles to rake in her own money until payday. Samantha took a deep breath before entering the establishment.

She walked past the doorman and the maitre'd. She immediately went in the back of the restaurant with her co-workers and swiped her timecard.

"Hi," Samantha greeted the other waitresses.

"Hi…you must be new."

"I am, today is my first day."

"Me too, I'm Olivia."

"I'm Samantha."

"Okay girls five minutes until you take over the shift," the maitre'd announced.

"That's Gianni, isn't he sexy?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Kiana, and this is Gina, Cathy, and Yasmine."

"Don't' worry this job is easy and if you get rich customers, big tips."

"Aren't they all rich?"

"Some tip better than others."

"Okay girls it's time to work," Gianni stated.

"I thought you said five minutes?" Gina asked.

"It was five minutes in my mind bella," he said walking away.

"I love it when he calls me that," Gina said.

"Come on girls, it's time to rock this shift," Kiana said.

Samantha worked for hours and even asked people if they knew of Randy and his family. She was serving her table when she noticed another family being seated. Samantha almost spilled the pitcher of water.

"Miss, can you watch what you're doing?"

"Oh, I am so sorry," Samantha said straightening the pitcher.

She hurriedly served the plates of food and then faked a smile as she walked away.

"I've got that table over there," Samantha said pointing.

"I was now going there," Cathy said.

"Don't worry I've got it," Samantha said as she headed to the table.

"Hi, welcome to Luciano's my name is Samantha and I'll be your waitress tonight."

"Hi Samantha."

"How cute, these must be the two four year old twins I re- I mean are they twins?"

"Yes," Tamaya replied eyeing her suspiciously, "How do you know they're four?"

"It was a guess…they look four," Samantha said with a smile.

"Right?"

"Here are your menus. Call me over when you're ready to order."

"Okay," Randy answered.

Samantha quickly walked away and went to one of her tables.

"That was weird," Tamaya said.

"Yeah she seems strangely familiar."

"How'd she know the twins were four…how'd she even know they were twins they don't even look alike?"

"True," Randy said looking at her profile.

The couples' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they realized who it was.

"She's free," Tamaya said.

"Oh crap!"

"Oooo daddy you said a bad word," Ananda said.

"And daddy's sorry.'

Ananda leaned over her sister and took Randy's wrist. She tapped her small fingers across his wrist, "Bad daddy," she said wagging her finger at him.

Randy turned to Tamaya, "You know she really is your child."

"Oh I know, that's my mini me, but let's not get off subject. Samantha's free again, what are we goin' to do?"

"Well she's just gonna be our waitress."

"Yeah, I mean she could just slip somethin' in our food, no worries," Tamaya replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Ok so let's just ask the maitre'd for another waitress."

"Okay…but still keep an eye on her I don't trust her," Tamaya said watching Samantha.

"Shit, they recognize me," Samantha mumbled, "…But I could have a little fun making them squirm. Besides I don't have to hunt them down, they came to me. Now all I have to do is follow them home."

"Do you talk to yourself all the time?" Yasmine said.

Samantha jumped and almost dropped her tray.

"Actually I don't and I wasn't talking to myself I was thinking out loud,"

"Right," she said sarcastically as she walked away.

Samantha quickly filled her pitcher with water and hurried to the Orton table. She put on her fake smile, which was quickly wiped away when Gianni stopped her a few feet short of the table.

"This table is being taken care of, you've been relocated to that table," he said pointing.

"Ok," Samantha replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"I can't believe they replaced me," she mumbled, "That's real smart just get me mad."

"Now I feel a little more relaxed," Tamaya said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"That was a good meal," Tamaya said leaning back.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Randy jr. said.

"We're goin' home now sweetie."

Randy took out his wallet and paid the bill. Olivia came back to the table to clean up. Randy handed her her tip and got up to leave.

"Thank you so much sir."

"You're welcome."

Tamaya stood up and dressed her son and daughter before putting on her jacket.

When everyone was dressed they all left the restaurant. Samantha frantically ran to her fellow waitresses and asked them to cover her for half the tip. When she had her shift covered she left through the back door only to see Randy's car flash by. She ran along the shadows following the car.

"Being on the track team should pay off right about now," she told herself.

In the car…

"I can't wait to get home," Tamaya said.

"Me too," Randy agreed placing his hand on her thigh.

"The kids are in the back," she said looking at him.

"They're asleep," Randy replied with a light squeeze.

Tamaya looked into the rearview mirror to see her three children asleep.

"We really did make some beautiful kids."

'So let's work on a fourth."

"A fourth, you must be crazy. Three is my limit."

Randy laughed.

"I'm serious, my body's been stretched to the max. My childbirth days are over. But anyway, how's your shoulder?"

"Fine, but let's not tell Vince that. I wanna spend more time with my beautiful wife."

"Look at you tryin' to sweet talk a massage out of me."

"Is it working?"

"Say I give you this massage, what do I get out of this?"

"A happy ending."

Tamaya laughed and placed her hand over his.

"Mommy, are we home yet?" Kanaya asked.

"No, we're a couple blocks away."

"Okay mommy."

Tamaya turned around and looked out of her window for the rest of the ride. When Randy drove up the driveway Tamaya pressed the garage button opening the door. He parked inside the garage and Tamaya closed the door behind them.

Samantha saw a glimpse of the wheels before the door closed. She read the address, 122-11 Golden Lane.

"It figures they'd live here."

Samantha ran to the garage and snuck up to the house. She watched as Randy and Tamaya carried their children into the house through the side door. She then relocated to the window to watch them. The motion light above her head turned on and she panicked. Samantha ran to the side of the house only to turn on more lights. She ran back to the garage and watched the house from there. A huge palatial brick two story home with ivory pillars and a marble front porch.

"Wow…this house is so beautiful…it was supposed to be mine…"

Samantha saw the upstairs lights turn on in several rooms distracting her from her thoughts.

"Now how can I get closer without warning them?" she asked herself as she noticed motion lights all around the house. She camped out at the garage racking her brain on how to do this when she decided to check her watch, "It's not worth losing my job over, this is a stalemate. Guess I better return to my job. Better yet…

She glanced up at the window to see Tamaya pass by in her underwear.

"Oh forget it I can't see anything, I'll be back…like the Terminator. Gosh that was corny," Samantha said jogging back to the restaurant.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Research and Planning

Chapter 4- Research and Planning

It had been two weeks since her encounter with the Ortons and Samantha had successfully stalked them since their 'reunion'. She found out where their children go to school and what Randy and Tamaya do all day. She eventually came up with the ultimate revenge, playing on their weakness by kidnapping their eldest child. The child she attempted to steal life from six years ago. It was perfect, she could drive them crazy, make them suffer. Samantha smiled with glee as she began to map out her plan. Step 1: Get the child's trust.

Samantha took a cab to the school and gawked at how regal it looked. She looked at the Victorian style of the school, which was guarded by a gate.

"Wow, talk about top notch."

Samantha rang the doorbell and immediately heard a response on the telecom.

"Welcome to The Children's Academy of St. Louis, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to sign my child up for the upcoming semester."

The gates opened and the front doors opened signaling her to come in.

"This place has very high security…I'm not sure how I can kidnap her," she thought.

Samantha was lead to the main office where they discussed her 'child's' transferring to the school.

"Good morning, I am Mr. Miller," the principal said with an outstretched hand.

"Mr. Who?" Samantha said pulling back.

"Mr. Miller," he repeated.

"Does your granddaughter go to this school?"

"I don't even have kids," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh…well I'm Ms. Spencer," she said putting on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you?"

"So Ms. Spencer would you like to take a tour of our establishment?"

"Yes I would."

He got up and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said walking through it.

"These are our classrooms for our pre-k and kindergarten students," he said as they walked down the hall.

"Can we visit the first graders? That's where my daughter will be."

"Sure," he said turning down the hall.

Samantha stopped to peer into class after class and couldn't spot her prey anywhere.

"You know we could go check out a class," he suggested.

"Sure, why not," Samantha replied as she saw the familiar dark curls through the door window.

Mr. Miller opened the door and all of the children turned to them.

"Good morning class," Mr. Miller said.

"Good morning," they answered in unison.

"Hi Samantha," Ananda said waving.

"Hi sweetie," she responded as she went over to her, "How are you?"

"Fine," she said with a smile.

"I brought something for you," Samantha said reaching in her pocket.

'Ooh candy," she said taking the lollipop and skittles.

"Thank you Samantha."

'Call me Nana," Samantha said with a smirk.

"Nana?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Yeah that's my real name. Samantha's my middle name."

"Ok Nana."

"Ananda put that candy in your cubby until snack time," her teacher ordered.

"Okay," she said getting up.

A light bulb went off in Samantha's head. Her embarrassing first name would actually payoff for a change. Even though she'd legally changed her name years ago, the desire to be anonymous overcame her past embarrassment. She figured they'd be going after Nana Spencer or a Samantha Spencer. She walked back to Mr. Miller and said, "Lets continue the tour, I want to learn more about your school."

"Okay," he said a bit confused.

"Bye Nana," Ananda said running to Samantha and hugging her legs.

"Bye Ananda," she said rubbing her back.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered.

Ananda ran back to her seat and Samantha left with the principal.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Samantha was in her room all dressed for work, but first she had to make a stop. She remembered that on Tamaya's short biography on the Internet she had read that she was the daughter of Amelena Losanta-Miller, world-renowned Bolivian gymnast from the 1972 and 1976 Olympics. She checked her paper and reviewed all the facts she would need for later before placing it back under her bed. Samantha left her house and took a cab to a part of St. Louis she used to avoid. When Samantha got out of the cab she told the driver to stay there and wait five minutes as she ran into the alley. At the end of the alley Samantha met a man with a leather jacket on.

"You got the money?" he asked.

"You got what I want?" she retorted.

He opened his jacket. Samantha nodded her head as she reached into her pocket and gave him the money. He handed her the custom id. Samantha looked at it and nodded again. She turned and went back to her cab to drive her to work. Samantha wore a big grin on her face as she reached a step closer in her plan..

"Now all I have to do is take the child home," Samantha thought.

At work….

"I wonder where that big tipper is?" Olivia said.

"Which big tipper?"

"The guy at the table I took over for you."

"He tipped big?"

"Fifty dollars, the biggest tipper around. He usually comes in twice a month, but I haven't seen him in two weeks and next week is Christmas."

"So he was a regular?"

"Yeah, but now he isn't showing up, I wonder why?" she said walking away with her tray.

"I know why," Samantha replied inaudibly, "'He's scared," she said with a sadistic smile.

"I'll show him something to fear."

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	5. A New Year and A New Beginning

Chapter 5- A New Year and A New Life.

It was the sixth of January, the first school day of the new year and Tamaya and Randy were supposed to drop their children to school like any other day, but this day was different.

Tamaya reached over Randy to silence the alarm. She stretched and then yanked the pillow from his head.

"Putting a pillow over your head won't stop the alarm from ringing you know."

"It works for me."

"It would also work if you stretch your arm three inches and take it off."

"My way is less work."

"Speaking of work you have to get up…you have to fly out to New York in a couple hours…and say bye to the kids."

"I hate leaving," he said rolling over to face her, "I want to be with my family."

"I know it's a sacrifice, but you're the source of income. Your career is important and we'll be here on your next vacation."

Randy sighed as he sat up and swung his feet onto the floor. Tamaya kneeled behind him and placed her hands around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I'm gonna miss you right?"

"I know."

""And you know that your family loves you, that I love you?"

"Of course babe, I love you too."

"So how about you go take a shower and I'll make breakfast so you won't starve on your way to New York."

"How about we go take a shower, get a little dirty while we get clean."

"As good as that sounds, I was supposed to wake the kids up ten minutes ago and I'm on the clock," she kissed his earlobe, "Take a rain check?" she whispered.

"Why do you tease?"

"Because it's fun," Tamaya said getting up.

Randy reluctantly got up as well and went to take his shower. Tamaya pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to wake up each child. When each child woke up Randy bathed and dressed them. Randy brushed their teeth and brushed his son's hair.

"Do my hair daddy?" Ananda said holding a comb.

"Me too?" Kanaya insisted.

"You don't want daddy to do your hair."

"Yes we do."

"Ok if you say so."

Randy took the comb and sat Ananda on the closed toilet seat. He put the comb in her very dark curly hair and tugged at the comb, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ow, daddy that hurts. Take the comb out I change my mind."

"Ok…taking it out."

It seemed like Ananda's hair was hungry, that it wanted to consume the comb. The comb became more entangled with every effort. Ananda gave up on him and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone followed her there when the smell of bacon wafted up to their location.

Tamaya was placing the bacon on the table next to the eggs when Ananda came into the kitchen screaming, "Mommy take it out!"

"Take what out?" Tamaya said as she turned to her daughter.

"And who put this comb in your hair?" Tamaya asked as she began removing the comb.

"Daddy."

Tamaya looked at Randy with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She asked me to do her hair."

Tamaya removed the comb, "For future reference our hair is wash and wear, we don't comb it."

"Now that I think about it, you never comb your hair dry."

She nodded. Everyone sat at the table and Tamaya tended to the fresh waffles she was preparing. She removed the last one from the iron and placed a huge stack on the table. Everyone helped themselves and Tamaya went to get herself ready to drop her children to school and her husband to the airport.

When Tamaya returned downstairs breakfast was over and Randy had loaded the dishwasher. She saw Randy grab a heavy plastic bag and tie it up.

"I see you took your food," Tamaya said.

"Yeah, I couldn't finish my breakfast, don't want to make the kids late."

Tamaya looked at her watch and noted she had half an hour to get to their school. She grabbed a comb and her daughters and led them to the bathroom to do their hair. Tamaya heated the flat iron and then straightened her daughters' hair. She brushed it until it was pin straight and rushed them into the living room. Once again she consulted her watch and saw that she had ten minutes left.

Tamaya heard the car running and opened the door to yell, 'Open the door Randy!"

"What?" he said opening the car door.

"Open the door," she repeated.

He complied and Tamaya threw a scarf over their necks, put their hats on their heads, and draped their jackets over their shoulders.

"Run," she ordered as she draped on her coat. She closed the door and locked it before joining her family in the car.

"Drive," she said and Randy pulled out of the driveway.

Tamaya turned to her children, "Straighten your jacket and buckle over it."

When that was done she buttoned and zipped their jackets and properly adjusted their scarves.

"It's a good thing school is five minutes away," Tamaya said when Randy parked outside the familiar white gate.

"I'll take them inside," Randy volunteered.

"Ok."

Tamaya said bye to each child, hugging them before they left for school. She watched them disappear into the school and moments later saw Randy coming toward her. Tamaya went into the driver's seat forcing Randy to be her passenger.

"You ready?" she said turning to Randy.

"It's now or never," he answered.

Tamaya put the car in gear and drove Randy to the airport.

They drove in silence with nothing to listen to but the sound of one another's breath. Tamaya took a shortcut and got Randy to the airport in half an hour. She went through the whole process with him of getting his boarding pass and checking in his luggage. When she reached the checkpoint of being searched she could go no further.

Tamaya turned to Randy, "This is it," she said with soulful dark green eyes.

"I know," he replied in a low voice.

Randy put his luggage on the ground and scooped Tamaya into his arms. He took a deep breath taking in her signature coconut scent.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Randy whispered.

"And I'll miss you more," she said rubbing his back.

"Are you ready, sir?" a security guard asked.

"He's ready," Tamaya replied smoothing over Randy's hair.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and said, "I love you…and if I don't leave now you'll never board the plane."

Randy watched as Tamaya walked away from him and knew she was right. He forced himself to turn around and go through the checkpoint. Although, it seemed as if his feet were heavy as lead, he managed to make it to the plane.

Tamaya hurried to the car with the thoughts of getting home, she didn't want to wait to see Randy's plane take off, mental and physical evidence that he was gone. On the ride home she turned up the radio to drive all negative thoughts out of her head.

When Tamaya turned the key in the door, she found Elaine and Bob on her couch watching t.v.

"Hey sweetie," Elaine said hugging Tamaya.

"Hi, mom."

"We just thought we'd come over and keep you company," she said.

"Thank you, but I wish you would have told me. I would have made you something to eat-"

"Don't worry, we took care of that."

"You sure you don't want me to fix you a plate of something," she said hanging up her jacket.

"Sit down Maya, relax for a change."

"Yeah, come and watch the game with me," Bob said.

"Sure, why not," she answered taking off her shoes.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	6. A World Turned Upside Down

Chapter 6- A World Turned Upside Down

"Have you been saving money?" Sarah asked before Samantha could leave.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're very comfortable here," Bill mumbled.

Sarah shot him a look before continuing, "Well how much do you have?"

"Enough," she replied, "So don't worry, I'm looking at apartments today and I'm adopting a child."

Bill choked on his orange juice.

"Child?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm not getting younger."

"Um sweetie, you're an ex con, no one will give you a child."

"Yes they will, you'll see."

"You concentrate on those apartments, dear."

Samantha gave her mom a look and then left the house. "I'll be on my way, very soon," she announced before slamming the door.

Samantha took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and went to visit the cheapest apartment on her list. She walked a couple blocks to a corner where she picked up a cab driving half an hour away from where her parents live. When she stepped out of the cab she faced what could be her new home. She paid the cab and rang the doorbell to the simple brick four family home. An old woman answered the door and Samantha put a big smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be here to look at the property."

"Yes I'm Ms. Anderson," Samantha stated with an outstretched hand.

"Mrs. Lewis,' she said shaking the hand, "Come on in."

She closed the door behind Samantha and led her up a flight of stairs. She unlocked the door and began to show her around.

"This apartment comes fully furnished, with a tv, a stove, fridge, dining table and chairs, carpeting, a bed with a set of sheets, washer and dryer-"

"So basically I don't have to furnish the place?"

"It's ready for you to move in."

"And how much is it a month?"

"1500, with a 100 deposit."

"I'll take it," Samantha said pulling out a wad of cash.

The old woman's eyes bulged.

"I'm about the money, I only give cash."

"Even better," Mrs. Lewis said taking the money and counting it.

"It's all there."

Mrs. Lewis gave her the keys.

"I'll be home tonight," Samantha said as she left.

Samantha left and hailed another cab.

"Now to get a nanny…"

Samantha took out the paper again and called the number she had written on it.

"What's your next stop?" the driver asked.

"The Children's Academy of St. Louis, I have to pick up my child."

Samantha dialed the number of the nanny service into her phone.

She requested a Spanish-speaking nanny and it was agreed she'd be arriving at her new address an hour before she went to work. Samantha smiled widely as she came closer to the biggest part of her plan with over $1000 dollars worth of cash on her.

When the cab pulled up to the school Samantha pressed the bell.

"Welcome to The Children's Academy of St. Louis, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my granddaughter, it's a family emergency," Samantha said faking sorrow.

Once again the large gates parted to admit her on the premises. Samantha took a familiar walk to the main office where she pleaded with officials.

"Please, this is a family emergency, my daughter's in the hospital," Samantha said as she allowed a tear to fall down her right cheek. She wiped it with the back of her hand.

'What's the emergency?" the secretary asked.

"My daughter fell down- down the stairs…she's in the hospital and she's requesting to see Ananda."

"It says on Ananda's card that she has a brother and sister. Would you like to take them as well?"

"I figured I'd pick them up later."

"But why do you need Ananda now?"

"Her mother has been asking for her for two hours and I just came here to give her her wish."

The secretary looked at the sniffling Samantha and asked, "You said you were her grandmother so what's your name?"

"Amelena Miller."

"I need to see some id."

Samantha reached in her pocket and pulled out the id. The secretary looked at Samantha and the id, and then excused herself to call Ananda's teacher. Samantha put the id back in her pocket and continued to sniffle and fan her eyes.

"Ananda's on her way," the secretary said to her, "Tell the Ortons we wish them the best."

":I will," she lied choking back a fake sob.

Moments later Ananda came into the office with her jacket and bookbag on.

Samantha turned to her and bent to her level, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi, Nana."

"Mrs. Miller you have to sign her out before you could take her out of the school."

"Sure," she said signing a phony signature.

"One more thing…"

"What?"

"What's your secret?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you look so young for a grandmother, you look half your age."

"Botox," Samantha said with a wink before she turned to Ananda.

Samantha bent down and zipped her jacket.

"Hey Ananda, " Samantha started, "How about we play house?" she said tying the scarf around Ananda's neck.

"I'll be your mommy and you can be my daughter," Samantha said putting a hat on Ananda's head.

She nodded, "Okay Nana."

"We're playing house now," Samantha reminded her, "Call me mommy."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Tamaya and her in laws drove to pick up the children.

"I can't wait to see my grandbabies," Elaine squealed.

"Well we're almost there," Tamaya said, "Two more blocks."

"I can't wait to see my grandson," Bob said, " He's a chip off the old block."

"I know you can't wait to play with them."

"Actually, I can't wait to eat some of that stewed fish you make. What is it called again?"

"Pescado guisado, con provisiónes is on the menu," Tamaya answered.

"I don't understand half that Spanglish you just said, but I know it tastes damn good."

Tamaya and Elaine laughed as she pulled up in front of the gates. She entered her license plate on the keyboard next to the speaker, all plates were registered to be immediately let in. The gates opened and Tamaya returned to the car to drive inside. She parked and all three of them went inside. They all went up a flight of stairs and walked to Ananda's last class. Tamaya opened the door and went over to her teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Orton."

"Hi…where's Ananda?"

"She was checked out hours ago."

'What? Who checked her out?"

"Her grandmother."

"Why would my mother check her out, that's weird?"

Tamaya pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hi mommy."

'Hola bonita-"

"Why did you check out Ananda?"

"I didn't."

"The school says you did."

"I've been home all day."

Tamaya dropped her phone and the battery separated from the phone. She was still for a moment and when she saw everyone in the room staring at her she fled where instinct lead her. Tamaya ran to the main office and began to yell, "My child has been kidnapped."

"What makes you think so ma'am?" the secretary asked.

"My daughter was given to a stranger."

'All people must show identification to take a child out of school."

"Well obviously your system has faults in it."

'Who are you?"

"Tamaya Orton."

The secretary's face became blank and a little pale as she asked, "Is your daughter's name Ananda?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother's name Amelena Miller?" she said looking at Ananda's file.

'Yes, and she told me she didn't check her out."

"Is this your mother's signature?" she questioned handing the book to Tamaya.

'Not even close."

"But she had id," the secretary insisted.

"It wasn't her."

"Follow me," the secretary said as she lead them to a room with cameras.

"Brad, can you rewind the office camera back to eleven thirty?"

"Sure."

"Zoom in," the secretary said, "Stop."

Tamaya took one look at the frozen image, put a hand to her chest and fell to the ground.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	7. Cause and Effect

Chapter 7- Cause and Effect

The secretary ran to the watercooler and got some water to splash on Tamaya's face, but she didn't move. Elaine shook her, but she felt limp.

"Somebody call an ambulance," Bob yelled.

"Bob go pick up the kids and drive them home, they don't need to see their mother like this," Elaine stated. She reached into Tamaya's pocket and gave him the keys. Bob did as he was told while Elaine stayed at Tamaya's side. She unzipped Tamaya's jacket and put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse.

When the ambulance arrived Elaine rode with Tamaya's seemingly lifeless body. She didn't know what to do: cry, be strong, or go after Samantha.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Grandpa!"

Bob bent and opened his arms for his grandchildren, "I love you both," he said kissing them on their heads.

"We love you too Grandpa."

He took their hands into his and told them to say bye. After that they made a quick departure. He didn't want them to see their mother being hauled on a stretcher. He opened the car door and buckled them in. He headed back to the house in record time. When he brought them into the quiet house the first thing Randy, jr. asked was, "Where's mommy?"

Bob froze.

"Yeah, where's mommy grandpa," Kanaya added.

"Mommy…went shopping with grandma.

"Okay, but she usually makes us a snack."

"And what do you want, slugger?"

"I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, please."

"What about you blondie?"

"I want cookies and milk, please."

"Coming up."

Kanaya and Randy, jr. took off their jackets and shoes. They then put the tv on Nickelodeon and ran upstairs to change their clothes. Kanaya was half way up the stairs when she turned around and asked, "Grandpa, where's Nanda?"

Bob ripped the bread by accident, "She's with your mom."

"Okay," she said running up the stairs.

Bob walked over to the phone and called his wife.

"Elaine they're asking questions, I can't stand lying to them."

"Well you can't tell them the truth…"

"I know. What hospital is she in?"

"Kinsley State. I'm still trying to find out what went wrong with her, but they're still running tests."

"Call me as soon as they tell you…she can't die we need her."

"Call her parents and let them know what's going on."

"Okay, but you've got to call Randy. Lord knows if the worst happens Randy will crumble to pieces," Bob said. "Don't forget to tell him Samantha kidnapped their daughter."

"I can't tell him that, he'll collapse just like her."

Bob heard footsteps coming toward him, "I have to talk to you later the kids are coming back, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bob reclaimed his spot behind the tray and poured two glasses of milk.

"Snacktime," Bob announced as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

Kanaya and Randy ran to the table and ate their snacks. Bob went back to the phone and called the Millers.

"Hello," Terrence said.

"Hi, it's Bob."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I have some news to tell you."

"Did you find Ananda? Amelena's been going out of her mind after the conversation.'

"No, she's been kidnapped…"

"By who, when, how?"

"By the same woman who tried to kill her parents…."

There was an eerie silence on the line.

"She posed as your wife and picked her up at school."

"How can she pose as my wife, she's a short American brunette."

"Apparently, she had a fake id."

"If she harms that child, I'll kill her myself," Terrence stated in a monotone voice.

"Unfortunately…that's not all I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Tamaya's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"We're not sure yet, once we were sure Ananda was kidnapped, she just fell to the floor. She's in Kinsley State Hospital and my wife's there with her. I'm at the house with the twins."

"I don't know what to say…I'll pass the news to Amelena."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault," Terrence said hanging up.

"Grandpa come watch cartoons with us," Kanaya said patting the seat next to her.

He nodded since he couldn't open his mouth to speak. He sat next to them and put his arm up on the chair, an arm of protection.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ananda was sitting on a wooden chair doing her homework when the doorbell rang. The nanny answered the door and paid the pizza man as Samantha told her to. When she closed the door and Ananda smelled the pepperoni pizza through the box, she became distracted. Ananda dropped her pencil and stared at the box, "Can I have a slice please?"

The nanny looked at her and replied, "Qué?" (What?)

"Habla ingles?" (Do you speak English?)

"Más o menos. Habla español?" (More or less. Do you speak Spanish?)

"Sí," Ananda replied. (Yes)

"Puedo tener pizza? (Can I have pizza?)

"Sí, sí," she replied opening the box. (Yes, yes)

"Gracias, tengo mucho hambre," Ananda said taking a slice. (Thank you, I am very hungry)

Ananda and her nanny ate their dinner together. When Ananda finished her slice she asked, "Qué es tú nombre?" (What's your name?)

"Yesenia."

Ananda grabbed another slice and drank some water.

"Lleno?" (Full?)

"Sí," Ananda said with a smile as she returned to her homework. (Yes)

Meanwhile…

Randy hung up the phone and sat on the edge of his bed. His wife was in the hospital, he heard it, but didn't want to believe it. The same woman he'd kissed and held a couple hours ago was being tested in the hospital for health problems. He knew he had to go back home and Vince would probably be pissed that his big comeback would have to be delayed. It was almost time for rehearsal so Randy called Vince.

"Hey Vince."

"Hi Randy, why do you sound so sad. You're supposed to come and start trouble on RAW."

"My mother just called me to say Tamaya's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"They don't know yet, they're running tests…I have to go back home."

Vince sighed, "For how long?"

"I don't know, I want to catch the next flight back home. I'll never forgive myself if she- she dies…and I'm here."

"Go to your wife. Just update me, my condolences."

"Thank you," Randy answered as he hung up the phone.

He immediately called his travel agent.

"A flight at ten. Can't you get anything earlier…no, okay. I'll take it."

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	8. More Money, More problems

Chapter 8-More Money, More problems

Randy sped from the airport all the way to the hospital. All he could think of was his wife. She consumed his thoughts from the moment he found out she was in the hospital. He was told that his father was with his children so naturally he didn't worry. Randy parked the car at the first open spot he saw, took his keys out of the ignition, and locked the door. He remembered the room his mother told him she was in since it was the room she always ended up in. He went through the front sliding door and ran up to the fifth floor. He ran down the hall to the second to last door and took a deep breath. Randy closed his eyes and turned the knob of the door. He reopened his eyes to see his mother and his sleeping wife.

"Randy, you're here," Elaine said hugging her son.

"Yes I'm here," he said, "What did the doctors say?"

Elaine broke the embrace and looked up at her son, studying his face.

"They said that she had a heart ischemia "

"A heart what?"

"A heart ischemia, which basically means she was scared so badly that her blood flow and oxygen was restricted from her heart and they have to do an operation on her before she could go home."

"An operation? What scared her so bad?"

"We're not sure, but she'll need an operation."

Randy walked away from his mother and over to Tamaya's side. She was asleep and had several ivies connected to her. He ran a hand over her hair and then took her hand into his. Elaine crept out of the room and Randy saw the door close out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed his mother's chair and brought it to him. After placing the chair at her bedside he watched her breathe. Randy had a sudden temptation to touch her face. He slowly reached up and brushed her face with his fingertips. He thumbed over her lips and she moved.

"Maya," he said faintly.

Tamaya struggled to open her eyelids and focus her vision being that she was groggy from the medication.

"Randy?" she said, "Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"No, I'm back."

"She took her Randy."

"Who took who?"

"She kidnapped her," Tamaya said feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"Who was kidnapped?" Randy asked getting worried.

Tamaya was about to answer, but she couldn't stay awake long enough.

Randy got up and shook her, "Tamaya…Tamaya."

He froze for a moment and looked at her. Randy bent down and gave her a short kiss, "I'll be back."

He hurried out of the room and met his mother in the waiting room.

"Who was kidnapped?" he asked bluntly.

"Kidnapped?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Tamaya said she kidnapped her, who is she talking about?"

"Ain't that something, I sat in her room all these hours and she didn't blink. You walk in for a minute and have a conversation."

"Answer the question mom," he demanded as he became frustrated.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Then tell me who's missing!"

"Ananda is," Elaine blurted out.

"She's what?"

"Please don't collapse like Tamaya did."

At that moment everything made sense. Randy knew he should have suspected something was wrong. His wife got sick about twice a year. Why would she be in the hospital?

"I've gotta go mom," Randy said running for his car.

Tamaya's words kept replaying in his head, "She kidnapped her."

It took Randy some time to figure out who 'she' was, but when he did he stopped the car in the middle of the street almost causing a car crash.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Randy was unlocking his door when he noticed a paper hanging out of the mailbox. He cleared the mailbox and opened his door. Randy dropped the mail on his coffee table and locked the door. Then he sprinted up the stairs to his children's rooms. He slowly opened the door to Ananda's room and the door creaked a little. Bob turned on the lamp next to the bed and squinted.

"Dad?"

"Randy?"

"So it's true…"

Randy didn't want to believe that his daughter was gone; even though his mother had told him so, he couldn't believe it until he'd proven it.

"Yes…it is," Bob replied sitting up.

"So how'd the twins take it?"

"I told them Ananda went shopping with mommy and grandma."

"Oh," Randy said walking over to the bed and sitting at the end.

"I know this must be hard for you son, I know it was hard for me…"

"Samantha took her."

'I know Randy."

"You know?"

"I was there, we all found out together."

"But how did she do it?" Randy asked getting up.

"She had a fake id and pretended to be her grandmother."

"She had the nerve to pretend to be my mother!" Randy yelled.

"Keep it down, you'll wake up the kids. Then you'll have more to explain."

"I'm sorry, but that pisses me off. How dare she steal my child acting as my mother."

"She didn't pretend to be your mother, she acted as Maya's mom."

'That's just as worse!"

"Randy, your voice, the kids are next door."

"If she harms my child, I'll kill that bitch, I swear."

"Randy-"

"If she thinks she'll get away with this she's got another thing coming."

"Randy-"

"She pumped bullets at me and hospitalized my wife. Well if vengeance is the game that bitch wants to play, let the games begin…"

Randy left the room and didn't look back. He slowly walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom step in the dark. He took a deep breath and noticed the blinking red light of the answering machine. Randy walked to the coffee table and pressed the play button.

"This is The Children's Academy of St. Louis calling to apologize about the incident earlier. We are deeply sorry about the kidnapping of your daughter, Ananda, and wish you the best in her safe return. We send our condolences."

Randy took another deep breath and sat in silence. He closed his eyes, but a tear still slipped out of the corner of his eye. He let it run its course down his cheek before he pressed the delete button and turned on the side table lamp. He looked at the mail before him and went through it. An envelope with big red letters reading 'final notice' caught his eye. He opened it and a typed ransom letter unfolded in his hand.

"I have something you want and you've got something I want. So here's how it goes, if you give me $500,000, you'll get your daughter back. If not, I guess you're saying she's not worth it and I've got me a new daughter that you'll never see again. So do the smart thing Randy and pay the money and don't try anything stupid I've got it all figured out."

Randy used the page to retrace the path of his half dried tear and then crumpled it in anger. He then restored the sheet to its previous form, dropped it on the table and walked away.

"She may have won this battle, but she's just started a war."

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


	9. Stuck in a Rut

Chapter 9- Stuck in a Rut

Tamaya was released from the hospital a week later after her tests were run. Randy was bringing her up to date and asking her for some direction.

"She sent a ransom note in the mail the day I came back."

"What does she want?" Tamaya asked turning to face Randy.

"She wants half a mil'."

"Then she must be out of her mind."

"But she's holding our daughter…"

"I'm not giving that bitch a fucking penny. I'll be damned if I let her win."

"It's more of a stalemate, she gets paid and we get Ananda back."

"You know, I've got to give her credit. She actually got us back…really good."

"Yeah, but I think we should pay the money, she's worth it."

"Don't give in to that reverse psychology bull. I don't know what our next move is, but it's gonna be good."

"Any ideas?"

"Well actually…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mommy, wake up. I have to get ready for school."

"No you don't, so go back to sleep," Samantha said groggily.

"But I always go to school."

"You're taking a break from school."

"Why?"

"Because I said to."

"But I want to go."

"I have plans for us today," Samantha said with a yawn, "Just go watch some tv."

"But I'm hungry…"

"Ugh," Samantha said as she threw back her covers, "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes."

"Samantha sat up and ran her hand over her face, "Yeah, well there's milk and cereal."

"But I want pancakes."

"And that's a dream so just get a bowl and make it happen," Samantha said lying down.

"My mommy always gets me breakfast."

"Fine," Samantha said through gritted teeth.

She got up from the bed and put together Ananda's breakfast.

"When you're done just leave the bowl there and watch tv."

"Ok mommy."

"Thank you," Samantha whispered as she retreated to her bed.

A couple of minutes later Samantha was awakened by a crashing noise. She jumped out of the bed to see a cracked bowl on the kitchen floor. She didn't even bother to ask questions; Samantha simply cleaned the mess. Once again she returned to her bed to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We have to come up with a plan to find Ananda," Amelena stated.

"Yes, I miss my grandbaby," Elaine added.

"I told you guys that me and Randy will handle this," Tamaya said bluntly.

"We're just trying to help," Terrence said.

"Well I never asked for it."

"Frankly, we're worried about you Maya," Amelena said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tamaya shook off the hand, "I don't want your help, okay," she said getting up and leaving the room.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Bob asked rhetorically.

"She hasn't cried yet," they all said in unison.

"I'll be back," Randy said excusing himself.

Randy went up the stairs and into his bedroom only to find it unoccupied. He went to a place he was sure he would find her. He knocked on the door before opening it. There he saw Tamaya lying on Ananda's bed staring at a wall, not acknowledging his presence. He closed the door softly behind him and went over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it and you're certainly not acting that way."

"So how am I supposed to act?"

"Sad, mad, vengeful."

"I feel that way."

"You don't show it, you act like everything is fine," he said sitting next to her.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't tell me how I'm actin' Randy," she snapped.

"Someone has to…you act as if nothing changed…'

"No I don't," Tamaya replied defensively.

"You act as if our daughter doesn't matter. Like she's gone and life goes on."

Tamaya sat up and faced Randy, "That's not true."

"You've been acting different, everyone is concerned except you. You probably think you can replace her."

"How could you say that?…I- I-" Tamaya felt her eyes welling up.

"It's okay to cry Tamaya."

"I'm not the crying type."

"Everyone is."

"Well I'm not," she said with folded arms.

"You don't have to be strong, it's okay, it's normal."

"I don't cry Randy.'

"So you'll just have an expressionless face at our daughter's funeral?"

"What?"

"You didn't read the ransom note…she said she'd kill her."

Tamaya's face was frozen in shock, when tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, slowly at first, and then in a steady flow.

"She can't do that," she said moving to his side.

"She's not going to she just wants money."

"What?"

"The funeral thing was a lie, but I needed you to take off your mask."

Tamaya shoved Randy, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Randy put his arm around her.

"Thank you," she said looking up at him, "I was starting to scare myself."

"Welcome back. Promise me you'll never hide behind a mask again."

"I promise, I'm back for good."

"Good to know, " he said with a kiss to the forehead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Samantha got herself together and was ready to execute the next step of her plan. She knew it was necessary since Ananda's face was on the milk carton she'd bought.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Ananda asked.

"Something really fun."

"What?" she asked with widening green eyes.

"Makeovers!"

"Yay!"

"Exactly, and you get to be a blonde."

"Just like Kanaya."

"Sure, so let's get started."

Samantha put Ananda's color in first. She had hoped that it would turn out to be a white blonde, but because Ananda's hair is so dark she looked more like a beach blonde. Samantha also made sure to color her eyebrows so Ananda would look like a natural blonde. Meanwhile, she had turned herself into a fiery redhead and cut her hair into a bob. After hours of work Samantha looked in the mirror with satisfaction as she realized the person who was staring back her didn't match Samantha. When she looked at Ananda she was even happier, until she realized what could be a fatal mistake. Sure Ananda didn't look like herself, but she sure looked like someone else, Tamaya. With the blonde hair and green eyes she resembled her mother more than ever. Samantha didn't know what to do. She couldn't color her hair again for a while and the more she looked at Ananda the more her jealousy became obvious. At a young age she could see how pretty Ananda would be and nothing angered her more than the fact that she resembled the woman who stole her fiancé. She even found herself envying Ananda's striking looks.

"My hair looks like mommy's," Ananda said tugging at a wet blonde curl.

"Come and dry your hair," Samantha said, "How is your hair usually done?"

Ananda shrugged her shoulders, "You comb it."

Samantha looked at her pin straight hair and then at Ananda's mass of curls and sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So it's decided I'll run a segment on Ananda after every news program," Terrence suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I had her picture printed on milk cartons," Randy said.

"I posted flyers all over St. Louis," Amelena added.

"We called the police and gave them Samantha's picture and information," Bob said.

"The police wasn't supposed to be in this," Randy stated.

"We had no choice, they're one step towards getting back Ananda."

"I just hope that doesn't backfire," Randy said.

"Well I've finally come up with my contribution."

"What?"

"I'm going to call the person who can put fear into anyone with ease, someone who is a mastermind at retribution," Tamaya announced.

"Who?" everyone asked.

Tamaya answered everyone with nothing but a sadistic grin.

_Author's Note: Read and Review. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
